The Unknown Witch
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: A witch invaded Death City, and she has been causing lots of damages...including deaths. Will Soul, Maka, BS, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty be able to stop her? KId x Liz I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. read it and you win a cookie 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm finally back 8D**

**Wow! It has been a long time since I didn't post a fic here D: I missed you guys**

**Well... that's my first Soul Eater fic and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**In fact, I don't like that much fics with chapters... that's why my most recent ones(I mean... the ones I did like 4 months a go) are all one-shot. But this one will only have like 2 or 3 chapters xD**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read it**

**hope you like it :)**

It was only 8p.m in Death City but the sky had already gained a heavy tone of dark blue. The creepy faced moon had already taken the night.

Well, that could be determined as just another normal evening.

_But_

Despite of the peaceful atmosphere the city could look like, that was in fact in dangerous; in a lot of trouble, actually. It was known by this early morning that a witch just surpassed Death City's roundness, and that she was causing many damages to several people. Actually, a good part of them just died.

The mission to look for the witch, and defeat her, was given to the best students from Shibusen Academy School; the students who vanquished the Kishin.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Soul monotonous, with both hands inside his jacket's pocket.

The place he referred was the entrance of an old big house. It had high wooden doors, with several hand-made details. There were trees around them that had black and dim purple leaves. That place was creepy, very… peculiar.

"Yes. I am" Answered a determined Maka. "I didn't keep on researching for it since the moment we heard about her today to bring you to the wrong place"

"Ok, then. Just checking"

"YAHOO! Let me just smash this stupid door so we can finally find this moron who stole the attention of me, then I'll teach this woman a lesson that no one should mess with Black Star"

"Black Star, don't be too noisy. We don't want the witch to know that we are here" Said Tsubaki , trying to calm down her hairy blue artisan that couldn't stop jumping and shouting.

"HAHA. Well, that will be impossible since everyone feels the presence of the amazing me. HAHA"

She sighed.

"Can't we please just go home?" Cried Liz behind her little sister, Patty "This place is freaking me out"

"You're completely right, Liz" Replied Kid, looking straight to the garden of that weird house.

Everybody turned to him and proclaimed.

"She is?"

"I… am?" She questioned in doubt

"Yes. I mean, look at these trees. See them? Now, look at their leaves. Look straight to them. Do you realize that the number of black leaves is greater that the number of purple leaves? And look at the way they're spread in the trees! They're all MIXED UP! Why do they do this to me? WHY THE LEAVES DON'T DIVIDE THEMSELVES INTO PURPLE SIDE AND BLACK SIDE?" He cried as he put his hands on his head because of the agony he felt. "Why do they hate me? What have I done to the leaves for them to hate so much?"

"I knew it wouldn't come anything useful from your answer. Why did I ask?" Liz replied as Patty was laughing incessantly.

After a little time of all of them calming down, fine… of Kid calming down. Soul said:

"Guys, I think it's time for us to go ahead"

"Let's go" proclaimed Maka.

_And then, they all entered inside the creepy house._

They were all in a gigantic room. It had no furnishings, and illumination. The only light they could get was from the shine of the stars and the moon that passed through the windows. It was quiet.

"I told you it was not here!" Said Soul already transformed in a demon scythe

"It is… not possible" Maka cried with her probable failure "I… it can't be anywhere else"

"HAHA. She probably ran away when she discovered that I was coming with" Proclaimed Black Star

Then, they all heard a laugh coming from nowhere.

"Come on! Show up and fight us!" Maka shouted.

All of them were prepared to the witch appearance. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were also already changed in their weapons shapes.

A lilac flame appeared in front of them and started to grow bigger and bigger. Then, it turned into a burst of a lilac light and a woman appeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry for keep you waiting" Said the woman. Her voice seemed of being from a 14 teenage girl. It was light and soft. It didn't seem that it belonged to a witch.

She was beautiful, actually. Her eyes were small and delicate, and they had the same color of her flames. They were light lilac, very shiny. She was wearing make- up, and she had put a little bit of silver shadow above them. Her hair was straight and was not that long. It color was a deep tone of dark.

They were all staring her, surprised. All the witches they had seen were… not horrible, but different. Like Medusa for example, she wasn't ugly, but it was pretty clear that she was a witch when you saw her. That one didn't look like a witch at all.

"So!" Proclaimed Maka "are you the one that's been causing so much trouble and deaths for Death City?"

"Who? Me?" the witch asked surprised "but what an untutored girl we have here. You don't even know me, and accuse me of being a trouble maker" the witch said as she came next to Maka, touching her face.

"Just answer me!" She exclaimed moving backwards

"Well, if you insist, I'll just introduce myself better for you, children" she popped her fingers making a flying broom appear under her "I'm Cytherea. I'm known as the most dangerous witch in the world for killing people without even seeing me. I'm sometimes called The Witch of The Dark. I was born with the need of killing every person who sees or comes next to me, which is unfair since I'm beautiful. But, what can I do? The world is unfair, and now I'll have to kill all of you" with that, a big sadistic smile appeared at her face as she attacked all of them with magic powers coming from her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>so... what did you think? <strong>

**I'm writing chapter 2... sorry if I stoped in such a MOMENT xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally finishing this! OMG :o I thought I'd never get the inspiration to finish it \o\**

**that's the final chapter, hope you enjoy it**

**AND YEAH, I OWN NOTHING AND BLA BLA BLA...**

* * *

><p>They all started fighting well, deviating from all of her attacks. Unfortunately, after a certain time, the room started to get darker and darker, turning more difficult for them to deflect from the witch's tricks.<p>

Black Star and weapon shaped Tsubaki were hidden in an obscure high corner, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Right above them, Maka with Soul started to get approached of them on an account of attacking the witch. Black Star jumps above the witch and hits her with his weapon one second after Maka lost her way for a moment and almost got hit.

Cytherea gets strongly hit against a wall, and her nose starts bleeding. When she realizes that, she becomes furious and starts running to attack her new opponents: Black Star and Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, Kid and the shaped weapons Thompson sisters were fighting little bit smaller versions of the witch. They were not as powerful as the original one, but had the same powers in a very lower scale; but, they had one advantage, they were in many.

"Damn it! I can't fight all of them at the same time!" Said Kid as he shot and deviated from the witches' attacks.

Getting back to Cytherea, she was getting exhausted, but not enough for her to give up. She got more attacked by Black Star and Maka, but unfortunately she was still winning the fight, she was weak, but still winning.

Black Star and Maka are thrown against the floor. Maka gets stressed about this all and starts screaming.

"ENOUGH NOW! NOW I'LL FINISH YOU FOREVER! LET'S GO SOUL!"

Maka starts hitting sickle shaped Soul against Cytherea with lot of strength, and the damage Maka makes on the witch is big. She starts bleeding a lot from everywhere until Maka throws her against the wall. The witch closes her eyes and stays there without moving. Black Star and Maka come close to her.

"Is she dead?" Black Star asks, with blood running out of his head

"I think so…" Maka replies

"So… you finally stopped her, huh?" Asked Kid getting approached of them with Liz and Patty besides him

"Yeah! The moment you killed her, all her twin smaller versions were gone!" yelled Patt with happiness.

They all kept on talking and didn't realize that something was being created inside the witch's hand.

"Yeah... I think this fight is finally over now" Said Maka

All of a sudden, the witch opens her eyes and she has a sword in her hands. She jumps to Maka and starts to attack. Maka's first movement to deviate the sword from her face was using sickle shaped Soul, but right after he touches Cytherea's sword, he comes back to human form bleeding. He faints in Maka's arms.

"What happened?" She yells crying

Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty look perplexed to that scene. Tsubaki shaped as a weapon too.

"That's the special power of my sword" Cytherea starts explaining "Everytime a meister tries to defend him using his weapon, they get hurt. It's kinda of a lesson for you all, to learn not to throw your weapon, that I believe is your friend too, when you're about to get hit. You see, it wasn't me who hurt your friend, you are the one who put him against my sword"

Maka was mouth opened, crying. She was thinking on how that made so much sense. How many years she passed fighting with Soul, and never thought about that. She was feeling guilty. The others were surprised too, they had never thought about that too.

"I see that I surprised you, little girl" the witch says "but I don't have so much time, so now since I finished with your friend, now it's your turn"

Maka leaves Soul with her long black coat above him, and starts running. She doesn't have a weapon now, and there's a witch furious with her.

"Black Star! What are you waiting for? Go help her" Says Tsubaki

"But.. what if you get hurt too? Like Soul did, I…"

"Black Star! I'm your weapon! Don't you see that is a trick of her to make you all feel guilty? You use me as your weapon for a long time, and now is no time to start feeling guilty or sorry"

"Kid? You think that too? Come on" Said Liz already transformed into a gun

"Yeah Kid, it's what Tsubaki said… it's a trick of that witch and –" complemented Patty

"But Soul actually got hurt, and he fainted"

"Everybody gets hurt sometimes, it's a fight, what did you expect?" Liz said "but look at Maka, and go help her now! She's totally helpless, and is doing nothing unless running. You must lend her me or Patty"

"Wh-What? But… I can't fight without one of you. I'll lose all symmetry and-"

And so, Liz got stressed up with what she had just heard.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW DEATH THE KID. YOUR FRIEND IS IN A LOT OF DANGER, AND IF YOU DON'T GO HELP HER NOW SHE WILL GET PRETTY HURT. SO ALL I CAN SAY NOW IS SCREW THIS DAMN SYMMETRY AND LEND ME OR PATTY FOR HER NOW"

With that, Kid looks around looking for Maka, and sees her hidden in a small corner next to him. Black Star is finally fighting the Cytherea with Tsubaki now, so Maka had the chance to run.

"I just hope their wavelengths match" Kid says, and then calls for Maka "Hey maka! Catch it" He throws Patty gun transformed

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will match, Maka is an excellent meister" Liz says smiling with Kid's action. And OK, with the fact that he kept her to himself.

Maka, Kid and Black Star started fighting against the witch again, and this time it seemed like they got stronger. The only thing they needed to take care was not putting their weapon in contact with Cytherea's sword.

She was starting getting weaker. Black Star had punched her in the face, and Maka and Kid were nonstop shooting her.

Without expecting in case of the weakness she seemed to be, she jumps above Kid and leaves him helpless. It all happens in just two seconds: She points her sword to him, and the only thing he does is throw Liz gun transformed far away from him. And then so, he gets attacked by Cytherea's sword.

A huge noise comes from the front door, and Spirit and Stein appear with a numerous crew. Twenty men throw a chain that leaves Cytherea totally stuck.

At the same time, Liz comes back to her human form and runs to Kid's direction, he is fainted. Her sister and the rest of her friends come right after.

"Kid? What the hell was that? Why did you throw me far away from you?"

The men group passes in front of them with Cytherea chained, and stuck in a special glass box.

"Thanks for your help; if it wasn't for you for leaving her that weak… we wouldn't be able to catch her" Said Stein

"What will happen to Kid and Soul? And actually… where is Soul?" Asks Maka

"Spirit just put him inside Shibusen's ambulatory car. He'll be fine, don't worry. I know this kind of weapon, it doesn't hurt that much another weapons. Is with him that I'm a little worried about" Stein squats and grabs Kid "Let's go now, everybody"

Two hours after they arrived in the school, Soul opened the nursery door. Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were all waiting outside.

"SOOUL!" Black Star screamed as he ran in the direction of his friend "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Super cool"

"I'm… sorry, Soul" Said Maka, gawky

"For what, Maka? You did nothing wrong"

"Yes, I did… If I haven't used you against that sword, you wouldn't get hurt. So, I'm sorry" She drops a couple of tears

"It wasn't your fault. I want you to use me against another weapons; that's what weapons should do. It wasn't your fault"

She smiles and jumps to hug him

"Okay, okay. We're cool now, but hugs are totally uncool" He says friendly, then let go

"And what about Kid? Did you see him?" Asks Tsubaki

"No… there was a courtain between us. I believe he's still fainted, or just sleeping, cause I didn't hear him…"

The door that Soul left got opened again, and this time Stein appeared.

"Don't worry, Kid will be fine. But he'll need to stay in remark tonight, and I need one person to stay here with him"

"Sorry to ask, but shouldn't Lord Death be here to see if his own son is you know… alive?" asked Soul

"I already contacted him that Kid is fine, but he can't stay here"

"That's fine… I'll stay"

They all turned and saw that Liz was upright.

"Are you sure, Liz? Won't you get tired?" Asked Tsubaki

"Yeah bigger sister, you'll have to stay the whole night here with no bed to sleep. That's bad"

"You must be tired too" Said Soul

"That's fine guys, really. I also need to talk to him about what happened there with Cytherea… so no problem, you guys can rest, I'm not that tired"

"Ok then, so Liz please come with me" Stein spoke

The rest so started saying goodbye, and went to the opposite direction of Liz and Stein. When those two weren't able to hear them anymore, Maka said:

"Ha Soul! I told you that Liz was the one that liked Kid, you and Black Star lost the bet!"

"Oh man, why couldn't you like Kid, huh?" Asked Soul to Patty

"Why on Earth did you and Black Star thought that I liked Kid? And when did you all do that bet, huh?"

"4 months ago" Replied Maka

"tsc tsc… you are all so silly. I always knew that bigger sister liked him, you could've just asked"

"How did you know that?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah… no way that Liz told you" Black Star completed

"duh, I read her diary"

The ambulatory room where Kid was didn't have anything out of the common. He was lying above a litter, and besides it there was a chair where Liz was sat. It was about 6 am, and she fell asleep above her crossed arms that were above a small edge of the litter.

She wakes up with the feeling of something stirring in her hair. Then, she sees that it's isn't _something_. It's Kid's hand. And it wasn't _stirring, _but caressing.

"Hey, you're up" She said

"Yes… I woke up like one hour ago"

"Really? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked fine sleeping, finally resting"

She blushed. She blushed very easily, and now her face turned red. She turned around, and back came to see him, quickly changing the subject.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" He looked tired. That damn weapon must have hurt a lot "and you?"

"Me? Han… I'm fine… too"

They stayed quiet for a moment, until Liz finally breaks it.

"Look Kid, I'm sorry I was thick to you that time. Saying that screw symmetry and all that, I was just too tense with the situation and didn't think before talking. Sorry"

"No problem at all"

"Really? You're not mad with me?"

"Of course not, people do things without thinking sometimes"

"Yes… I think you're right. Like that time when you threw me away…"

Kid blushed and turned his head down "Han… not…exactly… I did that thinking"

"Like you thought what?"

"Han… I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to run the risk of you touching that weapon, so I threw you far away from me"

"But then… you shouldn't have lent Patty for Maka and… this story is not well explained, Kid"

"I… didn't want especially you to get hurt because that would totally let me down, and I wouldn't support seeing it because I… I love you, Liz"

She got surprised. She knew she liked him… but that he liked her? She never expected that. She was totally lost in her own mind that she didn't realize Kid kept on talking…

"… I know you weren't expecting for that, and I'm not asking you to correspond me cause I know you think I'm a symmetry freak or something like that and –"

Before he could have finished his sentence, she inclined her head just a little bit and kissed him.

"Okay… maybe I was wrong" he smiles

"I never thought you were a symmetry freak… ok, maybe a little, but that's not a reason for me to don't like you"

They smile to each other, and he grabs her hand. They hear the door open, it's Stein.

"Hey Kid, good news for you. You can go home in one hour, you're completely fine. And, your friends are already here to see you, can they come in?"

"Yeah, sure"

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki and Patty enter in the room. Kid and Liz stopped holding hands because they agreed that telling them right now would be too surprising.

_Fools._

* * *

><p><em>sooo, did you like it? That was my first Kid x Liz fic, I hope I get the inspiration to write more cause I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO FREAKING MUCH <em>

_oh yeah...and reviews are very welcome 3_


End file.
